Friends Or Lovers
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Tsunayoshi met Yamamoto since they were in kindergartens. As they grow up, Tsunaoshi finally realizes his feelings to the other boy. A new transfer student is interested with Tsunayoshi. What will happen to him and what will he do? Warnings & Disclaimers inside.


Title : Friends or Lovers?

Summary : Tsunayoshi met Yamamoto since they were in elementary school. As they grow up, Tsunaoshi finally realizes his feelings to the other boy. A new transfer student is interested with Tsunayoshi. What will happen to him and what will he do?

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Disclaimer : Doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and it's character. No stealing without my permission.

Warning : Fail attempt to do smut. Pairings are 8027 and 5927. Oh yeah, it's a yaoi story/BL (boys love). Don't like it then go away.

A/N: Ah I'm back~ I actually wrote this in my book but my friend borrowed it so I'm not going to update it very fast. Anyway, I got inspired when I watched the doujin,'Our Youthful Sky' or something like that. Sorry if it's too OOC. Anyway enjoy~By the way, it's not related to Vongola. Yes I made a new story .-.

"I'm talking"

'I'm thinking'

Normal POV

**Ready? Let's read it XD**

**Chapter 1 : Feelings towards Yamamoto**

Ever wonder how did Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto became the best of friends until now? It all started when they were at kindergarten. It's like that fate destined them to meet that day and be with each other until this day.

It all started during an event at school. Tsunayoshi sat at a corner without no one caring about him. Huh, who the hell would care about Dame-Tsuna? No one except for someone that talked to him for the first time.

"Hey! Why are you sitting here all alone? Let's go and have some fun!" The boy started. Tsunayoshi just stared at the boy in front of him. Is this a dream because nobody wanted to talk to him except his neighbour of course. The only one that considered him as a friend not Dame-Tsuna were Byakuran, Chrome and Bianchi. His life was pathetic at the moment. He mentally sighed when he remembered it.

"Nothing. Just sitting here, watching the others having fun," Tsunayoshi answered without even looking the boy who was sitting beside him.

"My name's Takeshi Yamamoto. You can call me whatever you want. What's your name?" The boy called Yamamoto asked the brunette with a cheerful voice. Tsunayoshi can't believe that someone other than his neighbours is talking to him with a cheerful voice.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsunayoshi replied simply. He almost felt tears falling down when Yamamoto asked that question. How lucky was he to get someone like him? But of course, he didn't expect too much. Maybe Yamamoto talked to him because he's bored, that's all but that was proven wrong. Very wrong.

"Can I call you Tsuna? It's kinda long. Never mind 'bout that. Would you like to be my friend since I'm still new here," Yamamoto continued. Tsunayoshi didn't expect that to happen. Tsunayoshi cried. Yamamoto panicked and tried to calm him down.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm very sorry Tsuna! I'm really sorry!" Yamamoto apologised. Tsunayoshi just shooked his head and said, "It's not your fault, Yamamoto. Really. I'm just to happy that you asked me that question. Sure, I'll be your friend!" Tsunayoshi answered while giving a smile to Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned and gave Tsunayoshi a friendly hug. "Thanks Tsuna! Thanks you! Really, thanks a lot!" Tsunayoshi just nodded and from that day, they became the best of friends until they entered high school.

One thing that Tsunayoshi realised, he actually fell in love with Yamamoto when they grew up. He wanted to tell Yamamoto about it but what will Yamamoto think about Tsunayoshi if he tells that to him? So he decided to just keep it as a secret. But no matter how much he tried to, but he just can't do it. Seeing Yamamoto with another girl makes him really mad and jealous.

Until one day…..

-AT TSUNAYOSHI'S HOUSE—

Tsunayoshi waited Yamamoto before they went to Namimori High School and boy, he doesn't want to be late because he doesn't like being bitten to death by the fearsome, Hibari Kyoya. How did he know about this? Only one thing that really did happen. He's late to school almost everyday, dragging Yamamoto as well. The other just laughed no matter how many times he got to taste the wrath of Hibari.

'Where is Yamamoto? It's almost 8 now,' Tsunayoshi thought to himself while waiting Yamamoto to come to his house. Usually, they walk together to school. 10 minutes passed already so Tsunayoshi decided to just go to school without Yamamoto. On the way to school, he heard someone calling his name.

"Tsuna! Wait up!" Yamamoto called Tsunaoshi's name from behind. Tsunayoshi gave Yamamoto his usual smile and greeted good morning to him. Yamamoto apologised to Tsunayoshi because he was late.

"Say, why are you late Yamamoto?" Tsunayoshi asked. He got a bad feeling about this when he saw a scarlet blush on Yamamoto's face.

"I was actually waiting for my girlfriend…" Yamamoto shyly answered. Yamamoto didn't realise that Tsunayoshi's face became a little bit gloomy but as usual, Tsunayoshi tried to act normally.

"Wow really Yamamoto? Who's that lucky girl I wonder? Anyway congratulations! Does that mean that I'm the first one to know about this?" Tsunayoshi asked multiple question to hide his face from Yamamoto. He disn't want to ruin Yamamoto's day now would he?

"Err it's um….." Yamamoto blushed even more.

"It's okay Yamamoto! I know you're embarrassed to tell me now right? It's okay!" Tsunayoshi tried to convince himself and Yamamoto to not tell about the lucky girl for now. The truth is that Tsunayoshi really want to kill that girl right at that moment for stealing the one he loved for a long time.

Without realising it, Tsunayoshi walked away from Yamamoto. His heart hurts at that moment. 'God, why? Why did you have to do this to me? What did I do wrong?' Tsunayoshi's vision became blurry as he walked away. He's too heartbroken that he won't stop when Yamamoto no matter how many times Yamamoto called him. The more Yamamoto called his name, his steps became faster every time Yamamoto called him. Why bother hearing to him if he's going to get hurt by the time Yamamoto talked about the girl.

"Tsuna! Tsunayoshi! Wait for me!" Yamamoto called Tsunayoshi.

"Why bother waiting for you if I'm going to get hurt? Huh Yamamoto? Answer me!" Tsunayoshi suddenly confessed his feeling towards Yamamoto.

"Tsuna…." Yamamoto called him. 'Oh shit!' Tsunayoshi cursed in his mind and started running away from him leaving a startled Yamamoto behind him.

-TO BE CONTINUED—

A/N: How was it? Is it bad? Anyway special thanks to these songs for helping me to calm myself down and help me write this story :3

Songs:  
Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta

Lucifer

Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro - One Night Star

Gr8 Story ñol -Byakuran & Shoichi-

KHR - Byakuran - Perfect World + Lyrics

PARADE ( Byakuran's Character song )

Arashi No Ouji ( Belphegor Character's song )

Really, thanks to these I managed to finish it tonight. Anyway review please~


End file.
